Front loader refuse compactors generally comprise a stationary compactor head which delivers the compacted refuse to a removal container that is serviced by a front loader collection vehicle. It is a desirable feature to permit the operator of the collection vehicle to remove and dump the container without leaving the truck. This is conventionally accomplished by front loader forks which are carried by the truck and which engage complemental pockets arranged along the sides of the container, to permit lifting up of the container for dumping. Up to this time, many compactors rely on gravity and friction to prevent the compaction forces from moving the container away from the head. Other compactors a locking arrangement for preventing movement of the container, but these require a certain sequence of operation which requires skill on the part of the truck driver to unlock and lock the container into position. One illustration of such an arrangement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,910, issued May 16, 1972, to William A. Herpich et al.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lock-in device for preventing accidental movement of the refuse container with respect to the compactor head while in operation, which lock-in device automatically releases the container for removal upon insertion of the lifting forks into the container side pockets for dumping the container.
Another object is to provide a lock-in device for a front loader compactor assembly which requires no special maneuvers by the front loader truck operator, thereby effecting disengagement of the container from the compactor head by means of the normal procedure which has been followed for dumping such containers.
A further object is to provide a lock-in device for a front loader compaction assembly wherein the lock-in device is automatically and positively activated when the container is returned to its position for use with the compactor head.